Healing Touch
by Fireadept463
Summary: When Oliver surrendered at Tanas, Ike's group settles in the Tanas mansion for  the night while Laura and Mist have a big night in one of the mansion's  bedrooms. An idea submitted by Yamagata. Oneshot, Laura x Mist.


Healing Touch – A Mist and Laura fanfic

By Fireadept463

An idea from Yamagata

Note: I do not own Fire Emblem nor its characters.

The situation was sort of weird as well as ironic. Mist found the whole thing slightly humorous. Three years ago, the Greil Mercenaries had come through and defeated Duke Tanas because he was keeping Laguz slaves. Now he was joining their side in order to study the beauty of the heron Rafiel. There was still quite a battle, but it was much shorter than it could've been. Shockingly, Duke Tanas showed them great hospitality for the night, probably because Ike decided not to kill Oliver. Though Mist wasn't interested in the party going on in the main room, she was more interested in the healer that randomly decided to go with their group.

Her name was Laura, and no one had even heard of the girl, other than the fact that she was Micaiah's personal healer, but something about the girl captivated Mist. For one, she noticed that Laura was really shy, and would barely say more than a few words at a time. Mist also noticed that Laura would get sort of uneasy and start to turn bright red whenever she was around her. She was also Mist's same age, which she liked. Mist also found her incredibly attractive. Whenever she saw her outside of battle, Mist's thoughts would go wild. She imagined them bathing; their bodies close in a hot spring. She imagined a heated moment, Laura pinning her against the wall in a sensual kiss. She even had vivid dreams of the two of them making sweet love all night long. Mist wanted her, and tonight, she would have her dream come true.

"I-If you would excuse m-me, I'm g-going to go t-to my room now," Laura said shyly, then stood up, slightly bowed and left the hall. No one else seemed to notice except for Mist, who was in discussion with Mia and Rhys.

"I'm sure of it now! Elincia's friend Lucia must be my true rival!" Mia shouted.

"Well it would definitely make more sense than me now wouldn't it?" Rhys said, "I remember the day you almost charged me with your sword."

"Yeah, hehe…sorry about that," Mia giggled.

"Hey, I'm going to go off to bed, I'm sort of tired tonight," Mist said, and then pretended to yawn.

"Okay, but you're going to miss out on the fun!" Mia said.

"Oh well, maybe some other time," and Mist left the hall the same way Laura did.

Mist walked down the long corridor to find Laura's room. As she turned the corner at the end of the hallway, she quickly stopped and hid. Laura was down the hall and was just entering her own room.

'Well that saves me some time trying to find her,' Mist smiled to herself, and quickly went to Laura's door. She hesitated for a moment, and then softly knocked on the door.

"Laura? Are you in there?" There was silence for a moment, as Mist's heart started to sink, then the door opened slightly and Laura poked her head out.

"Y-yes, what is it M-Mist?" Laura said meekly.

"You've been very quiet ever since we started our journey, and you left before dinner. Can I come in?" Mist questioned.

Laura turned slightly red, "Um, y-yes, I-if you want." And she opened the door, revealing herself in only a bra and panties. Mist gasped at the sight, which made Laura turn even redder.

"Wow, it's a shame that you always wear your robe, It hides your beautiful body," Mist said cheerfully, noticing the girl was completely red now.

"Th-thank you," Laura said nervously, and then turned to go sit on her bed.

"Wait, Laura! You're hurt!" Mist said, pointing to a cut in Laura's arm that was probably received during the last battle, "Let me help you," and before Laura could say anything, Mist began to patch and heal her wound.

"Th-th-thanks again, I must not have healed it well eno-ah!" Laura let out a gasp as she felt the other healer up against her body, a feeling she had longed for, the reason she went with Ike's group. She was spun around and brought close to Mist's face. The girl was smiling very seductively, she could tell Mist thought the same thing.

"Mist, I-" she was cut off as Mist put a finger to her mouth to quiet her. There was a pause, so Laura went for it. Surprisingly to herself, her lips were welcomed by the orange haired girl. Their kiss seemed to last an eternity as their tongues danced together. Finally Mist broke the kiss, and went to lock the door.

"Just, so we won't be bothered," she smirked. Laura smiled and began to help Mist remove her clothes. Within a minute, the two healers were on the bed, kissing again, their naked bodies held close to each other. They broke the kiss again, as Mist started to toy with her new lover's body. Mist was astonished, as well as a little jealous, by Laura's chest size. She never knew why Laura would hide her beautiful body, but that didn't matter now, as she began to lick around her right nipple.

"Ah, Mist I-Oh! Yes!" The soft moans Mist received from the healer excited her even more, as she began to fully suck her breast, as well as play with her other one, flicking the nipple around with her fingers. She quickly switched breasts, so she could get ever closer to her lover's delicious gem. She traced Laura's opening with her finger, before bringing herself down to it. Excited, Mist plunged in. Laura let out a loud gasp.

"Oh Mist, Yes! Ah- I'm almost- Ah!" Laura squealed out, as she climaxed. Mist licked her lover's juices and met Laura in a kiss. The flavor was incredibly sweet, the mix between Mist's mouth and her own juices.

"My turn" Laura smiled, and flipped Mist onto her back. Laura loved Mist's body, and couldn't wait to explore it, she could tell Mist couldn't wait because her nipples were already erect, just waiting for her tongue to lick them. She began with her breasts, like Mist had, but only slowly licked. Each lick pleasured Mist though as she let out a tiny moan every time. Mist didn't want it to end, the feeling was too great. Laura's soft tongue against her nipple was the greatest feeling she ever felt. She only could dream about what it would feel like on her own gem. Meanwhile, Laura had finished licking both nipples and went on to sucking, as well as playfully nipping them.

"Ah. Ah! Oh Ashera yes!" Mist moaned louder. Laura decided it was time to move on to her lover's opening. She began with slow, passionate licks, just like she had treated Mist's breasts. Mist tasted delicious, almost like strawberries in a way, but perhaps that was just because she was in the moment. She wanted Mist to remember this moment forever.

Mist never planned to, as every soft lick rocked her body closer to her orgasm. She grabbed at the sheets of the bed to keep herself sustained as Laura continued to eat her opening.

"Oh, Ah yes! Laura I'm going to-Ahhhh!" as Mist climaxed. The two girls came together and embraced.

"Again?" Laura asked.

"Wait, I have another idea…" Mist smiled. She told Laura to shift her legs around so their openings met. "And go!" Mist said as they both began to rub clits. The two healers squealed in pleasure as their openings pressed together.

"Ah! Mist!" moaned Laura.

"Oh! Laura!" Mist moaned back.

"Ah! I'm going to come! Ahhhhh!" They both squealed as their clits exploded into each other.

After the excitement, the two healer girls embraced again.

"I love you Laura."

"I love you too Mist."

The two girls shared one last kiss, and then quickly fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
